Chilling Visions
Chilling Visions Hello. If you're going to ask, this creepy pasta is completely fake. I did this only for fun. I'd like if I get constructive criticism, and it would be a pleasure if I don't get comments that are just plain rude. Not only that it will hurt my feelings, but sometimes it just makes you look stupid, because you're supposed to give criticism but you're just being a fool by swearing about parts you didn't like and telling me to quit. 'Day 1' The alarm clock woke me up from my deep sleep. Being annoyed by the sound, I knocked it to the floor and decided to get my coffee. I got to my room, I turned on the computer and decided to play ROBLOX. Then, my friend was spamming me. I was annoyed, so I wrote: "Dude, what is it? Stop spamming me, I don't care if you found a creepy game, it's probably made by some 9 year old looking for attention." A few moments after I said that, he replied: "Dude, this is not a joke, seriously though. I was searching for murder mystery, so I only wrote murder. Then right next to that was a game with a weird looking thumbnail. I clicked it, and I got really creeped out, I'm scared m8, but I wanna play it. Come on!" ''I didn't really want to be rude, so I decided to join him. There was only us two in the server (not really a suprise, due to it not even getting visited). The place loaded, and I sighed, there was nothing really special, just a room. I told him: "Dude, there's literally nothing special here, how about we just LEAVE?"'' Almost instantly after I said that, the only light-bulb that was helping us see anything started flashing like crazy. Everytime it flashed a new dead body appeared, tied to a rope swinging from the ceiling. In a bloody body bag, I assume who ever was in it got tortured to death. Then it stopped, I quickly asked my friend: ''"'DID YOU SEE THAT!?" He replied with: ''"Uhh, what? Nothing happened." ''Right after he said that, what happened was bone-chilling. A darkness appeared behind him, and tons of hands coming from the darkness were reaching for him. I was really creeped out, the last thing I saw before quickly hovering my cursor the X button to leave the game was the darkness getting bigger until I couldn't see my friend anymore, like he got swallowed by it.'' '''''Day 2 I dared to go back on ROBLOX and message him, but the 1st thing I noticed as soon as I opened the chat was that he unfriended me, for some reason. I couldn't message him, join him, or even do anything. Then I went to that game, I didn't join it. I clicked the servers and found that he's still in that server. I didn't want to join, when I started to hover my cursor to the home button, a bunch of stuff appeared on my screen. Everytime I tried to click something, it wouldn't respond, the thing went red, there were faces appearing. A face appeared, faded, then another in a different position, then it faded, and another appeared, and like that in a loop. I couldn't handle al.l that stuff, I literally peed my pants. I didn't want my parents to get mad because of getting this, virus thing. But I couldn't do anything, I couldn't close it, so I opened task manager and used it to close everything. I opened avast anti-virus, but it didn't detect anything. Then my cursor started to move by itself, I wasn't doing anything, though. It opened ROBLOX, I didn't want to go trough that again. Then, it clicked on flood escape by itself, it started playing. As the game was booting up, the screen looked like that threshold effect in movie maker, mixed with edge detection and pure black and white. It opened, there was this weird glitch noise and the screen looked blury and pixelated. It had a 3d ripple and it was spinning. Whenever I tried to move it started playing weird screenshots of glitches. I hovered my chair over to the shut down button I had on my C.P.U. and I was really happy when everything stopped. 'Day 3' I came to my room to get my equipment for drawing, then I looked at my computer and it turned on by itself, it put me on ROBLOX. There was a long hall, and there was this guy slowly walking to me from behind, I started running. A wall appeared infront of me, there was nowhere to go. I got teleported in a city, it was dark, and there was no one there. On a building, there was a black figure with white eyes, with long arms and legs, it was just on the building. It was starring at me. A bunch of spiders came, big and small. I was terrified, they started eating me alive, and then, a bunch of errors popped up on my screen, I tried to close them, but it made more of them come. They all told me to look behind me, I quickly grabbed my digital clock on my desk right next to my computer, and I quickly turned around and tried to swing whatever was behind me, but there was nothing. I turned around, and there was a screamer that made me jump and quickly turn off the computer. The computer was all black, then a bunch of like black hands started to come trough it and try to grab me, even from the ceiling, the walls, the floors... The same hands that got my friend.. The door was locked, I had no choice, I quickly jumped from my balcony. But my neighbour saw it happen and he quickly got me help. He was my best friend, I tried to explain, but he wouldn't believe me. When he let me inside and while he was closing the balcony door while talking to me, I swear I saw something behind him. A bunch of faces were in the walls, but he didn't see them, they were all telling me to kill him, and I was slowly going insane. I did it.. I told him to follow me, I lead him to his kitchen and I used his knife to stab it trough his throat. I couldn't handle it anymore, it was too much. Then I woke up, and I realised I was fine. ''Aftermath ''Everything was normal, until my friend messaged me again that he found a place, it was the same place that I played in the start of this story. I didn't accept this time, and I told him to never visit that game. I started playing work at a pizza place, and it started glitching out. Then I realised that my door that I closed behind me was opened.. I live alone.. Category:Marked for Review